Tengo sentimientos
by Bridgette-Soul
Summary: Ezekiel cuenta una historia que se trata sobre por lo que pasó en Drama Total. Es una historia bastante triste para él. Drabble.


_**- Los personajes de este drabble no me pertenecen. Este fanfic es fiel a los finales de Canadá -**_

* * *

Hola. Soy o más bien, era alguien.

Para los otros era una pésima persona.

Participé en un programa de telerrealidad y fui el primer eliminado.

No participé en la segunda edición.

Cuando llegó la tercera, todo empeoró...

Apenas llegué, nadie me quería.

Por perder una estúpida rama mi equipo me eliminó.

Me sostení del avión en el que viajaban.

Me escondí en la zona de carga, donde me desnutrí y viví con los animales.

Pasaba el tiempo buscando comida, mirando como otros concursantes eran eliminados.

Pero, por desnutrición y vivir con animales...

Me convertí en una persona verde, parecía un zombie.

Lo peor es que seguía teniendo sentimientos.

Cuando alguien me veía, me veía con asco, como si fuera una cucaracha gigante muerta.

Seguía en el avión, pensé que después de eso nada peor podría pasar.

Pero me equivoqué.

Perdí el cabello, perdí mi gorro, perdí muchas cosas, pero no perdí los sentimientos.

Me había convertido en una bestia verde.

Me capturaron y me metieron en una jaula, para luego llevarme a un safari africano.

Eso, estaba en Serengueti, Tanzania, África.

Por fin me pude vengar de un enemigo: Duncan, con ayuda de otro humano: Alejandro.

Cuando terminó, quisieron dejarme en África y se alejaban con el avión.

Yo por suerte me pude meter, aunque Duncan ya se había ido.

Seguía escondido, buscando el millón de dólares que tanto quería.

Ese mismo día, una chica alta de cabello morado fue culpable de destruír mi actual casa.

El avión, así es... Sierra, ella fue culpable de la destrucción del avión. Por un pastel.

Junto con mis amigos, los animales, los únicos que creo que se interesaban por mí, salimos corriendo.

Me escondí y miraba lamentándome como estaba el avión destruído, junto con Chris que también estaba lamentado.

Desde ese lugar, Canadá, donde el avión quedó así, iban a viajar a Hawái, tuve que seguirlos.

Yo quería tanto ese millón de dólares...

Me escondí en un tren, y ahí alguien me encontró, quién más que... Alejandro.

Creo que me adoptó temporalmente, tenía mi blusa toda rasgada mientras me paseaba por el tren.

Hasta que encontró una chica de cabello negro y de piel blanca, me pidió que la atacara.

Yo obedecí, Alejandro estaba siendo amable en ese momento. La chica logró escapar igual...

Cuando llegaron todos a Hawái, era mi momento, tenía que esperar a que Alejandro o la chica ganen.

Estaban en el volcán, donde terminaba la temporada.

Ganó Alejandro, justo ahí, Chris McLean tenía el millón de dólares ¡Tenía que tenerlo YO!

En ese momento, ataqué a Chris McLean y yo gané, pero me caí por el volcán.

El volcán hizo erupción, salvándome y al millón de dólares.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Nueva temporada.

Yo venía en el barco con los otros concursantes, era otra temporada.

Pero cuando llegamos a la isla tóxica, lugar de la temporada... el barco siguió.

Llegó otro barco con otras personas y pararon. Lástima.

...

Desde entonces, me escondí en la isla, para ser exactos en una mina.

Un día, las personas, que al parecer eran nuevos concursantes, entraron a la mina.

Yo había encontrado un diamante grandioso.

De las personas, había una chica hermosa, no se como se llamaba, pero la secuestré.

La secuestré cuando estaban en una zona de agua, casi fue ahogada por otro de cabello naranja.

Cuando despertó, yo me acerqué, y me habló diciendo que soy terrorífico.

Me sentí ofendido, pero era tan hermosa que no podía hacerle nada.

Pude olfatearla, me enamoré. Justo ahí ella también me miró con asco.

Le regalé el millón de dólares, ¡Se emocionó tanto!

Pero cuando vio que estaba totalmente quemado, se entristeció

Luego le regalé mi diamante valioso, y se lo regalé.

¡Otra vez se emocionó! Pero vinieron más personas...

Trataron de robar unas estatuas, traté de evitarlo pero fue en vano.

Uno de camisa azul me cazó del cuello y me lanzó fuera de la mina.

Luego de pocos minutos la mina cayó, me quedé encerrado.

Muchísimo más tarde, logré salir, descubrí un camino, pero sorpresa.

El mismo de camisa azul tropezó conmigo y me caí de nuevo.

Para mi suerte ya sabía el camino y salí de nuevo, aunque costó mucho.

Al parecer, había ganado un chico bajito y débil, no me importó.

Fui a besar a la chica hermosa, pero otra vez me mandaron a volar.

Al parecer, ella tampoco me quiere, después de haberle regalado el diamante...

* * *

Entonces, estoy así.

_Triste, solo, horrible, terrorífico, nadie me quiere, soy una bestia, tengo sentimientos..._

**TENGO SENTIMIENTOS.**


End file.
